A Date
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: It's a time before and after they went to Teddy bear's festival. A Two-shot story. E x T.
1. Chapter 1

0Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. Ficlet. E x T

Note: Sequel of 'Twice'. The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc (Eps. 57) and English is not my native language, so please bear with me. Nakuru/Ruby Moon is a girl in this fiction. It's a two-shot story.

* * *

 **A Date**

Ch. 1: Before

* * *

It's 9.45 a.m.

Eriol is standing in front of a booth ticket in Tomoeda station. Yesterday, he and the other two girls chose this place as the meeting point. Actually, the time they will meet supposed to be at 10 a.m but he came early because he knew someone will come early too. His lips curve a smile when he heard the footsteps reaching his point. The sapphires behind the wired-glasses looking at the girl wearing a pink dress and twin-tails hair with pink ribbon walking towards him. For a second, he feels like his time froze at the moment her amethysts meet his sapphires.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Hiiragizawa-kun," she greets him with smile. He replied the same and Eriol almost didn't notice the company who came with her. "Ah, Hiiragizawa-kun, let me introduce to you, she is my mother, Daidouji Sonomi," the girl said as she is standing between them. "Mother, he is my classmate, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The boy look at the lady and bow in respect, "Nice to meet you." The short-haired lady smile and bow as reply, "What a polite boy you are, Hiiragizawa-kun. Nice to meet you too."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Is Sakura-chan here already?" Sonomi looking around with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid she is not here yet, Ma'am," answered Eriol. Her daughter chuckles and adding, "I told you before, Mother. Maybe Sakura-chan will be late."  
Sonomi look down and rumbling about how excited she is to meet Sakura today before going to office since she heard from Tomoyo that they will go together. Then, her eyes look at the boy who just smile to both of them. Suddenly she feels something familiar. "Have we met, Hiiragizawa-kun? You look familiar to me."

"I don't think we have met, Ma'am," he answered in slightly cautious tone because he sense the short-haired lady notice. Now, Sonomi look at the boy closely until she knew from where she feels she knew that boy before. Those smiles, those glasses and not to mention the aura, kinda…

"Ah!" She shouted in shock when finally she remembered. "You look like Kinomoto-sensei," she stated again. "Wait, the boy that Tomoyo once told me…"  
Eriol notice the slightly panic tone in Sonomi's daughter tone when said, "Mother, it's almost time for your meeting, isn't it?"

Sonomi shouted in horror when she saw her watch and say good bye to them before going off to the office. The girl faces him again after waving hand to her mother, "I'm sorry about my mother, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It doesn't really matter, Daidouji-san. Your mother must be really busy to work in holiday too," Eriol smile to his classmate. She nodded, "Yes, she is."

The dark haired boy try to extend their conversation before some familiar voice took his attention and also hers. "AAAAHHH, I'M LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLY SUPPI?!" Said a girl with brown reddish hair running in hurry and sounds like quarreling with invisible person. "Ruby Moon…" Of course, Eriol knew who 'Suppi' is, also the winged cat creature hiding in her purse. However, Tomoyo didn't know that and look clueless with Rubby Moon's false form running to their direction and talking to herself. "Isn't she…" The amethyst eyed girl remember meeting her holding Sakura's brother and her name is, "…Akizuki-san?"

"Ah! Master!"

Nakuru Akizuki waving her hands and smile brightly towards Eriol who just smile to her while Spinel Sun in his false form try to get out from her purse to see his master but becomes frozen when he saw him. Not alone. The sun guardian knew he need to stay still or else the unknown girl beside his master will suspicious. However, the moon guardian seems didn't take the same action and just be her usual self like in their house. Eriol let a soundless sigh as she comes closer to him and his classmate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and then realize her master with someone. "Ah, aren't you the Card Mis—" Eriol put he finger on his lips when she look at him to remind her to not mention anything that may expose their identity, "—I mean, Sakura-chan's friend?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you, Akizuki-san," The little girl bow a bit and smile politely. "Just Nakuru is fine," she chuckled and lowered her eyes to meet the amethyst. "So, you are Tomoyo-chan," The teenage girl took a close look and make the little girl confused. "Y-yes?"

"Mmmmm, KAWAIIIIIII!" Suddenly, Nakuru hold her tightly. It surprised Tomoyo and just blinked in confusion. She rambling how Sakura is cute but Tomoyo also cute without letting her go. The little girl doesn't know what to say and Eriol feel that. So, he rescued her from his guardian. "She can't breath if you keep doing that," even though her master said that with smiley face and friendly tone, Nakuru knew she needs to stop so she lets her go and standing again while apologizes to the little girl with twin-tails hair.

"No, it's okay," she reassured her and something in the teen's purse took her attention. The cat shape with transparent wings. "It's…"  
The moon guardian follows Tomoyo's eyes and smirk. She took out the sun guardian and showed him to the little girl. "It's my favorite, his name is Suppi~!" She told her excitedly, especially when she mentioned the name. Spinel Sun move his hand a bit as a protest about the name but then keep silent when the little girl commented, "So cute~!"

Nakuru let her holding Suppi. The amethyst eyed girl smiles when she puts him in front of her face, "I'm Tomoyo, Suppi~ Nice to meet you~!"  
As Tomoyo introduce herself, she feels Suppi is similar to Kero-chan. The shape of his head and body, the wings, it's too identical. But, her thoughts about that is gone when Nakuru say, "Are you two on a date?"

"Eh?" The little girl blinks and blushes a bit, trying to look at the boy beside her, who is now look at her too with a tint of slightly pink oh his cheeks. Amethyst meets sapphires then they look away at the same time while Tomoyo give back Suppi to her. Looking at this, Nakuru say, "Aaah, so sweet~ I wish I can go on a date with Touya-kun~ AAAH! I'M LATE TO GO TO MY PART-TIME JOB WITH TOUYA-KUN!" She waves a good bye to them and runs to the station.  
Tomoyo and Eriol stood still for a moment in silent. Then, Eriol bows at her, "I apologize to you on her behalf, Daidouji-san."

"Oh, no, it's okay, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiles gently to him.

"But, she misunderstood about…" The boy look at her in deep, "…us."

Tomoyo feels her cheeks blush again when she heard the last word. "It's…"

Both of them look at each other for a minute and ignore everything around them. Even Eriol didn't realize when a footstep walks closer to them and look at them in confusion because neither of them look at the person who just came. So, that person is coughing to get their attention and it's failed. The amber eyed boy annoyed because of his failure. "Oi," still no reaction. "Oi," he said that in higher voice but zero respond. He then put his voice in more higher tone,"OI!"

They blinked and look at the amber eyes boy. "Oh, Li-kun. Oyahou gozaimasu," said Tomoyo with smile as usual. Eriol also do the same thing, " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Li-kun."

Li still look at them suspiciously but try not to ask till Sakura came and they are going together as promised.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. Ficlet. E x T

Note: Sequel of 'Twice'. The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc (Eps. 57) and English is not my native language, so please bear with me. Nakuru/Ruby Moon is a girl in this fiction. It's a two-shot story.

* * *

 **A Date**

Ch. 2 After

* * *

"I'm glad both of you are alright," Tomoyo sighed in relief when the elevator opened again and her friends not hurt. She is listening to Sakura who told her how surprised she was when Eriol joins them again and ask them if Sakura or Li was hurt or something. "He was the one who report the error," the amethyst eyed girl explains to Sakura and Li before adding with a bow to him, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun," Sakura smiles to him thankfully, while Li's face look red and he is facing away when said, "A-arigatou."

"I didn't do anything much but if you guys feels like that then I'll say, you're welcome."

The four of them walk out from the building still chatting about the elevator jam and suddenly Sakura look at her watch. "Oh! I almost forgot to prepare dinner! Sorry, Tomoyo, Eriol-kun, Li-kun, I need to go back and buy the ingredients," she apologizes then remember something. "Ah, Tomoyo-chan, you need to wait for your bodyguards to pick you up, right?" Sakura promised her that she would accompany her to wait, Tomoyo smiles gently at her, "It's ok, Sakura-chan. I can wait for them alone. I'll be alright."

"But…"

"How about if I accompany her, Sakura-san?" The blue eyes boy gains their attention. "And Li-kun can walk you home to prepare dinner. What do you think, Daidouji-san?"

Li's face becomes red instantly while Sakura try to refuse because she doesn't want to trouble him. Tomoyo agrees about the idea of Li and Sakura walked home together because it was a great idea. Actually, she is like Sakura, doesn't want to trouble the other party. However, if she refuses then Li will lose the solid reason to walk home together with Sakura. In the end, she said with smile and bow to him, "I'll be in your debt, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It'll be my honor, Daidouji-san," Eriol did the same.  
"But, but…"

"Sakura-san, it's almost dawn. It's not safe to a girl walk alone, don't you think, Li-kun?" The amber eyed boy look determined in his red face that nodding and said to Sakura in nervous tone, "I-I'll walk you home."

With that, they were waving good byes. After Sakura and Li gone from their sight, Tomoyo is chuckling while saying, "That was a really great idea, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Is that so?" Eriol is chuckling too. "I just think he needs help."

"He does needs help," her chuckles stop when she saw the boy beside him offers his hand to her. Tomoyo looks at that and not understand until Eriol said, "It's not safe for a girl to be alone, let me hold your hand so you won't be alone."

She feels her heart beating faster and her face warmer because the cheeks blushing. The little girl couldn't pressed her smiling lips as her hand being hold by him. A pair of blue eyes look through her. Despite its color more like cool tone, Tomoyo feels warm inside her heart. Their hands that intertwined as they are walking side by side, give a protection feeling for her. She feels safe and protected just by holding his hands. It's weird. To think about it, they are in the same age, although Eriol seems aloof and indifferent than the other boys Tomoyo knew, it still didn't explain this feeling to be safe. But… it's not bad. It's the opposite though, it's a pleasant feeling.

"Daidouji-san," his voice makes her blinking before look at him and smiles. "Yes?"

There are concerns in his blue eyes when he said, "Are you tired? You keep silent for several minutes."

"O-oh, it's okay," she puts her usual smile, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

The girl nods, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Maybe we should sit somewhere while waiting for your bodyguards, what do you think, Daidouji-san?"

The amethyst eyed girl silent for a moment. Thinking that if they are sitting now, their hands will separate again. That thought makes her heart feel ache. She doesn't want his hand left hers. "How about we walks around first? There are Teddy Bear Merchandise Shop that I want to see."

Eriol looks at her in silent. It's like he tries to read her mind so Tomoyo facing the other to the shop that she mentioned about. "Do you mind, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I have no objection, Daidouji-san," she looks at him again as he smiles gently to her and she can feel her hand caresses by his. It's like her thought has been seen by him. Tomoyo's face becomes redder as they walk to the shop.

TRING! TAR! TAR! TAR!

"Kya!" Tomoyo closed her eyes due to the sound coming to them as they walked in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san," Eriol reassured her by patting gently her hand that squeezing his hand by his other hand. Slowly, Tomoyo opens her eyes and saw many workers in the shop smiling and congratulating them. There are familiar face among them. "Congratulation, Eriol, Tomoyo-chan!" The face of brown reddish haired girl that met her this morning. Akizuki Nakuru. It seems her part-time job is here. The dark haired boy asked her, "Can you explain what is the meaning of this congratulation?"

"You guys are the 10.000 couple that enter this shop today! Congratulation! You guys get a free teddy bear keychain!" The girl excitedly gives them direction where a bunch of keychain with different styles for couples. "Please feel free to choose whatever you want."

Then, she leaves the two of them to choose. Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other and turn in silent until she said, "Did she just said that we are a couple?"

"I guess," his blue eyes can see the embarrassed feeling in her amethysts so he changes the topic as he looks at the bunch of couples keychain, "Which one do you want, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo looks at the keychains. There is a tint of pink color in her cheeks, trying not to look obvious about what she feels. Luckily, the boy beside him also focus on the keychains. She just hoped that her heartbeat cool down in a second but it's just a hope since it didn't happen. "U-um… I don't know… how about you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Before Eriol could answer, her amethysts saw one teddy bear keychain that uses dress with cherry blossoms as their motive, "Ah, look, this one suitable for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiles when she takes that keychain to show it to him. Eriol agrees and he spots one keychain use chinese clothes, "This one suitable for Li-kun." Both of them chuckling because they remember the couple who went back earlier. While still chuckling, she saw one teddy bear wear a ribbon in each ear, "It's like Chiharu-chan with her twintails hair." He is nodding then look at the one teddy bear keychain with one line eyes and comment, "This one line eyed looks like Yamazaki-kun." They are enjoying finding another keychain like their friends. One with ballet costume is like Rika, according to Tomoyo because Rika learns ballet. Eriol puts one keychain that wear blue suit like their homeroom teacher which is Terada-sensei.

Tomoyo is really having fun finding the keychain with similarities like her friends. She spots one teddy bear keychain reading a book like Naoko. Looking at her so happy like that, makes Eriol feels happy too. He couldn't take off his blue eyes from her. Her smiles took all his attention just for her and she became the world for him. At the moment, she stopped smiling while her eyes laid on one key chain. "What's wrong, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked her.

Her hands took the keychain and show it to him with bright smile, "I found you, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

That smile almost make him blushed if he could't control his expression. He take a look at the keychain in her hand, a teddy bear playing a piano. Eriol smiles while nodding then searching in keychains before he took one and showed her while saying, "And I found you, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo couldn't help to be smitten when he said that with a keychain of teddy bear that holding a mike like it was singing. Suddenly, Nakuru ask them from behind, "Have you choose the keychain you want?"

"Ah, yes," Eriol shows her the keychain resembles Tomoyo. "I want this one."

It surprised the little girl that he chose that one. But, once again, Tomoyo blushed and startled when Nakuru asked, "How about you, Tomoyo-chan? Which one do you like?"

"I… like this one," she picks the one with the piano.

"Great choices! Let me scan this and you can bring it home for free," the teen girl took both of the keychains to the cashier counter where Touya could be seen. Eriol looks at his side towards her and asked, "Why did you chose that one, Daidouji-san?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you chose that one, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

They keep silent for a while and just staring at each other with a hint of blush in their cheeks before both of them bursting in laughter in the next second. "You are definitely a tough one, aren't you?" Eriol is still chuckling, so as her. "It's the same with you."

"Let's just say… we have the same answers, maybe?" After Eriol said that, he looks at her amethysts tenderly. She is nodding while smiling gently. They stay still. Looking at each other eyes that shows how warm they feel inside their heart. Their fingers intertwined now. It becomes more than any words to be their answers for the question before. He leaned closer to her and let their forehead touched. They close their eyes, enjoy the moment to feel and words are needless. "Daidouji-san…"

His voice whispers her name makes her heart beats so fast and in that soft tone she can feel what his feeling. It's indescribable. How it makes her happy, nervous, and embarrassed. She is quite in a shock state. But, that shock gone in a second and filled with so many pleasant feelings. Just his voice makes it really different. Just by him calling her name, it changes everything. "Hiiragizawa-kun…" How come she can't control her feelings about him?

"Sorry for making you wait!" Nakuru comes and gives the keychains. Her sudden action makes Tomoyo opens her eyes and makes some distance from his face. "A-ah, arigatou gozaimaisu, Akizuki-san," Tomoyo quite smitten when she accepts the keychain, Eriol too with his polite smile. "No, Tomoyo-chan, call me Nakuru," she insisted. "O-okay, Nakuru-san," The part-time girl seems satisfied then back to the cashier counter.

But then, there are a limo outside the shop. "Seems like your bodyguards are here to pick you up," he said when they look at the limo. She nods and looks at him. "Thank you for accompanying me while waiting, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiled at him thankfully.

"It's my pleasure, my lady," Eriol kissed the back of her hand before whispering, "I wish we can spend more time like this."

The amethysts girl blinked as blushing then leaned closer to his ear and said softly, "Me too."

.

.  
Later, the singing teddy bear keychain attached to the sun shaped key and the piano player teddy bear keychain attached to a camcorder.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


End file.
